The present invention relates to a display system used in the terminal of a digital computer or for display of graphs.
In a device using a display unit, it is necessary to provide a display screen easy to see for the purpose of reducing the user's fatigue. Therefore, the conventional display system is equipped with an adjuster capable of changing the luminance (or brightness) of the display screen or a device for detecting the brightness of the interior of a room by a photo sensor to control the luminance of the display screen in accordance with the brightness of the room.
However, such conventional display systems have a problem that a higher-degree and fine control of the display screen luminance cannot be effected and hence the display screen may exhibit a glittering appearance difficult to see in dependence on the contents displayed on the screen, thereby increasing the user's fatigue.